El Tango
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: 5 anos já se passaram desde o casamento de Relena e 5 anos já se passaram desde que ela viu Heero pela última vez... Agora eles tem a oportunidade de se reencontrar. Continuação de Infindável!
1. O Reencontro

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Ohayou, mina! Primeiro eu quero me apresentar, brevemente, meu nome é Scath (se pronuncia Scaf) Rocco Meoi e eu já escrevo faz uns quatro anos, tenho publicadas um total de 3 fics de gundam (4 com esta agora) estando duas no site Anime Spirit Fanfics, acho que o essencial é isso, se quiserem conversar comigo podem me adicionar no msn ou mandar um e-mail, o endereço está no meu profile, ok?

**Atenção! ** Esta é uma fic dedicada aos fans do casal Heero e Relena (eu inclusive ) portanto toda história girará basicamente em torno desses dois personagens, aconselho também que vocês leiam minha outra fic **Infindável** postada aqui neste site antes de ler esta para entenderem melhor a história. Boa leitura a todos e por favor... comentem!

1. O Reencontro

O sol brilhava, naquela tarde de domingo, queimando a terra e enfatizando o colorido das flores e das árvores. Um vento gelado soprava, anunciando a chegada do inverno.

No lago do parque, o homem segurava os remos da pequena canoa em que se encontrava enquanto sua jovem acompanhante remexia na bolsa, depois de alguns minutos ela retirou um recipiente e os dois começaram a comer.

Uma senhora com um cachecol comprido, caminhava puxando seu cachorro, um chihuahua teimoso, por uma coleira vermelha, e num banco próximo um jovem lia o jornal, seu cachorro, um doberman, estava deitado ao lado de seus pés.

De repente de trás de uma árvore surgiu um garotinho, os cabelos castanho-claros esvoaçando enquanto corria em direção a aquele desconhecido.

O jovem desviou rapidamente os olhos do jornal ao perceber a agitação de seu cachorro e avistou um pequeno garotinho correndo em sua direção, dobrou o jornal e depositou-o, a seu lado no banco.

- Oi. - disse o menino parando, logo atrás do desconhecido. – Este cachorro é seu? – o jovem entortou-se para olhar nos olhos do garoto, por um momento lembrou-se daquele dia, anos atrás... a menina, o cãozinho, o parque...

O garotinho inclinou a cabeça e olhou, intrigado, para aquele jovem estranho. O cão começou a rosnar, interrompendo os pensamentos de seu dono.

- Shadow. – ele repreendeu-a.

- Este é o nome dela? – o garotinho perguntou eufórico, o jovem concordou.

- Você está perdido? – o pequeno abanou a cabeça. – Onde estão seus pais?

- Hum... – ele pensou por um momento, então virou-se e começou a procurar sua mãe, mas ela parecia não estar ali. – Não sei. – respondeu finalmente, o jovem suspirou.

- Então acho que teremos de procurá-los... – ele sorriu rapidamente, no fundo, sentia-se frustrado, por que não conseguia simplesmente ir embora e deixar o garoto para trás? É, talvez não fosse tão mau assim.

- Mesmo? – o menino interrompeu. – E Shadow também vai? – os olhos dele brilhavam.

- É, ela vai. – o jovem respondeu hesitante e lançou um olhar para a cadela parada ao seu lado. O que ela estaria pensando? Talvez estivesse feliz por ter seu passeio prolongado agora que eles tinham de ajudar aquele "filhote de gente".

- Mamãe! – o garotinho gritou, interrompendo os pensamentos daquele jovem desconhecido parado a seu lado, uma jovem de cabelos claros vinha correndo da mesma direção da qual o garotinho viera momentos antes.

- Scott! Graças a Deus você está bem! – ela tomou o menino nos braços e apertou-o com força, precisava ter certeza de que ele realmente estava ali.

Colocou-o então no chão e voltou-se para aquele desconhecido que, gentilmente, ajudara seu filho. Parou, surpresa. Cinco anos haviam se passado desde a última vez que se viram, fôra no casamento dela, ela se lembrava muito bem, o dia mais triste de sua vida...

A jovem afastou os pensamentos tristes e retomou sua postura usual.

- Há quanto tempo não é, Heero? – ela sorriu.

- Hum. – ele concordou.

- Mamãe, você conhece esse moço? – Scott puxou o casaco dela.

- Ele é um velho amigo, querido. – ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Heero.

- Adeus então, Relena. – ele deu meia volta e começou a andar, Shadow seguiu relutante.

- Heero, espere! – Relena chamou, Heero não pretendia parar, no entanto, Shadow o puxou pela manga do casaco. Antes de voltar-se para Relena, Heero lançou à cadela um olhar nada simpático, Shadow não pareceu se importar.

- Eu não te agradeci por ajudar o meu Scott. – ela colocou as mãos nos ombros do menino que estava parado em frente à ela.

- Não há nada para agradecer. – ele retrucou. Shadow resmungou, Scott sorriu para ela.

- De qualquer forma, Scott te atrapalhou e eu queria me redimir...

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Relena. Tenho certeza que você tem outros assuntos mais importantes a resolver.

- Heero, hoje é domingo. – ela riu.

Ele continuou fitando-a, inexpressivo, é claro que ele sabia que era domingo, e que diferença isso fazia?

- Domingo é o dia em que eu e mamãe ficamos juntos, certo? – Scott apertou a mão de Relena e sorriu.

- É sim, querido. Domingo é o dia da família. – ela olhou para baixo, para os olhos do filho e sorriu.

- Divirtam-se então. – Heero tornou a dar as costas, desta vez Shadow seguiu sem protestos, embora achasse que aquilo, de algum modo, não estava certo.

- Mamãe, por que o seu amigo não quis vir com a gente? – Scott observava a expressão de Relena, atentamente.

- Tem muitas coisas, meu filho, que nós jamais entenderemos... – ela permaneceu parada, olhando, enquanto aquele homem e sua provável melhor amiga se distanciavam.

"Heero Yuy é definitivamente uma delas...", ela completou mentalmente.

O vento frio soprou, novamente, desta vez mais forte, e espalhou algumas folhas laranjadas que alguém juntara numa pequena pilha. O casal apaixonado já terminara seu lanche e agora remava de volta ao ponto de partida. A velha com o chihuahua há muito já se fôra.

Relena olhou para o filho, ternamente, Scott observava as nuvens escuras que começavam a se formar.

- Vamos? – o pequeno puxou a mão da mãe de repente.

- Onde você quer ir agora?

- Eu quero chocolate quente!

- Boa idéia. Acho que a mamãe está precisando mesmo de um pouco de chocolate, né? – Relena sorriu, Scott apenas fitou-a sem entender.

- E o papai? – o sorriso dela desapareceu imediatamente.

- Seu pai está trabalhando, lá longe, nas colônias.

- Mamãe, você está triste?

- Não, não. – ela assegurou-o. – É apenas o frio.

O casal agora pagava pelo aluguel do barco.

- Olha, amor, que gracinha! – a jovem apontou para o garotinho que caminhava ao lado da mãe.

- Se um dia você tiver um filho meu, eu jamais os deixarei sozinhos numa tarde linda como esta. – o namorado passou o braço pelos ombros da garota, ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso terno, caloroso e os dois partiram.


	2. Discutindo o Futuro

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Olá, gente! Aí está mais um capítulo de El Tango... E agora entra na história uma nova personagem, criada por mim, mas acho que vocês preferem conhecê-la ao longo do enredo, né? Agora aos agradecimentos:

**winry **obrigada pelos elogios! Olha, mesmo eu que tô escrevendo a história não posso dizer exatamente como o Heero se sentiu ao ver a Relena com um filho... O Heero é um personagem extremamente complexo, nem nós escritores conseguimos entender como ele se sente nas situações malucas em que o colocamos... XD ; **Layla Hamilton Kikumaru **olha, não sei ainda se eu vou matar alguém... Estou pensando. Sobre o final feliz... Você vai ter que ler, né? ;) ; **Rayara-chan **a sua mãe não te bateu, né? O.O Que bom que você gostou da Shadow! Ela vai ser muito importante pra história pode ter certeza! ;) O que o Heero pensou eu não sei te dizer... É a mesma coisa que eu escrevi pra winry, ali em cima, não tem como saber. Não se preocupe com o texto! Eu adorei lê-lo! E sobre o nome da fic, acho que logo logo você vai descobrir o porquê. :P

Boa leitura e please comentem!

2. Discutindo o Futuro

Quando Relena telefonou para a melhor amiga, na segunda-feira de manhã cedo, Shaya soube, na hora, que Relena estava com problemas, sendo assim, não hesitou em pegar um táxi e "voar" para a mansão da família Hacab.

A mansão estava localizada numa das melhores áreas da cidade, as ruas eram bem asfaltadas e arborizadas, geralmente impecavelmente limpas, mas naquela manhã de outono, em particular, estavam cobertas por belíssimas folhas amarelas e laranjadas, fosse quem fosse que andasse por aquelas ruas, naquele momento, se sentiria como num sonho.

Shaya desceu do táxi e caminhou pelo longo caminho que levava da rua até a casa. A mansão dos Hacab realmente merecia seu título, com três andares, quatro quartos, três banheiros, duas salas, um hall enorme e um sótão.

Relena sempre dizia que viver em mansões era uma perda de tempo e dinheiro, ela se sentia sozinha, naquela casa grande e fria, o único lugar em que gostava de ficar era o sótão e foi exatamente lá que Shaya a encontrou.

Pelas pequenas janelas penetravam longos e cálidos raios de sol que iluminavam o sótão de uma forma inacreditável. As madeiras que encobriam o chão, as paredes e o teto refletiam, de algum modo que Shaya não conseguia entender, a luz vinda de fora, e o cômodo parecia um humilde castelo cujas paredes haviam sido feitas de ouro.

A jovem loira estava ajoelhada em frente à uma caixa de papelão, de dentro da caixa, saltavam dezenas de antiguidades, desde vestidos encardidos até álbuns de fotos.

- Relena! – Shaya sorriu, terminando de subir a escada. – Você não me pareceu muito legal no telefone...

Relena observou enquanto a amiga ajoelhava-se a seu lado, agora já fazia quase dez anos que se conheciam, na verdade, fôra Heero quem as apresentara, daquele seu jeito mal humorado é claro. Diante do pensamento Relena sorriu, a amiga só pôde observar, mas de alguma forma agradeceu pela loira estar bem.

- Heero...

- O quê?

- É o Heero, Shaya. Eu o encontrei ontem. – Relena agora tinha a voz carregada, os olhos estavam colados ao chão, apesar disso, os pensamentos ainda estavam nas coisas que queria contar à amiga.

- E então? – Shaya aproximou-se um pouco mais, a ansiedade presente.

- Eu ia convidá-lo para tomar um café conosco, mas...

- Conosco?

- Sim, Scott estava junto.

- Scott, Relena? – a morena rolou os olhos em sinal de frustração.

- Ontem foi domingo! E domingo, é o dia da família. – ela amava muito seu filho, Shaya sabia disso, no entanto, aquela era a primeira vez desde o nascimento do menino que Relena citara o dia da família sem um sorriso no rosto.

- Sabe, eu não perdi contato com o Heero nos últimos anos. Mas eu nunca disse nada porque era só alguém mencionar o nome dele e você ficava com essa cara. – Relena olhou para frente, direto para um dos grandes espelhos antigos que estavam largados, ali no sótão, analisou o próprio rosto e suspirou, Shaya tinha razão.

- Não posso estragar meu casamento...

- Ainda por causa do estúdio?

- Sim. – Relena levantou-se e caminhou até a janela. – A única coisa que me trouxe felicidade neste casamento, tirando o Scott, foi poder largar a política e abrir o estúdio de dança. – Shaya aproximou-se e olhou pelo vidro transparente, no jardim, Scott corria atrás de uma bola colorida.

- Relena, já faz cinco anos que você abriu o estúdio! Na época, eu até entendo que você precisasse do dinheiro do Bernard, mas agora o estúdio já pode se manter! Ao longo dos anos, você foi ganhando alunos e contratando bons professores! _Você_ fez daquele estúdio um sucesso e pode continuar fazendo, sozinha, sem o dinheiro do seu _amado _marido!

- Eu sei disso, Shaya. Entretanto você está se esquecendo do Scott, ele precisa de um pai.

- Ótimo! – a morena bufou caminhando em direção à escada. – Antes, me responda... – ela deu meia volta e Relena sentiu os olhos da amiga penetrando-lhe na alma. – Que tipo de pai é Bernard?

- Ele é... – a jovem desviou o olhar e hesitou. – Ele dá duro por nós.

- Ele é um pai ausente, Relena, é isso o que ele é. – Shaya desceu os primeiros degraus, mas parou. – Eu só quero que você seja feliz... – ela não voltou a olhar para Relena, mal terminou de falar continuou a descer as escadas, mas sabia que sua mensagem havia sido recebida.

Relena ajoelhou-se e levou as mãos ao rosto, por quantas noites deixara de dormir pensando se deveria largar Bernard? Queria ser feliz, quem não quer afinal? Mas era uma escolha difícil... Ela só tinha uma vida para viver. Shaya tinha razão, no entanto, ainda era muito cedo para decidir.


	3. Tentativas Frustradas

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Gentem, gentem, gentem! XD Em primeiro lugar eu quero me desculpar pelo nosso amado Heero ter sumido da história, mas é que eu preciso que vocês conheçam a situação da Relena primeiro, ok? O próximo capítulo será so do Heero! Agora agradecimentos!

**winry **que bom que te deu vontade de ler o resto! Pois, agora, você pode ler! ;) Enjoy/ **Layla Hamilton Kikumaru **que bom que você amou o capítulo! O dinheiro que a Relena tinha era da mãe dela e depois que ela se casou parou de emprestar dinheiro da mãe né? Então digamos que sem o Bernard ela não seja assim tão rica... Pelo menos não na minha fic! XD / **Rayara-chan **o domingo chegou! Que bom que você já tá começando a sacar o porquê do título! ;)

Boa leitura a todos e comentem _please_!

3. Tentativas Frustradas

O estúdio Darlian de dança de salão era um lugar agradável e Relena passava grande parte de seu tempo lá, quando Scott estava na escola, o estúdio era como sua casa e dar aulas de dança tornara-se sua maior paixão, esquecer de tudo por alguns minutos, sentir-se linda e livre, para ela _aquilo_ era dançar.

Naquela tarde, o estúdio estava extremamente agitado, Ofélia, a professora mais velha, correu até Relena assim que esta entrou, tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Qual é o motivo de tamanha comemoração? – perguntou Relena, sorrindo, enquanto colocava as bolsas numa poltrona.

- Relena querida, você não vai acreditar!

- O que é? Diga logo! – pediu a jovem ansiosa.

- Nossa cidade foi escolhida para sediar o campeonato mundial deste ano! – Relena sorriu, levando uma mão à boca, ainda não conseguia acreditar.

- Temos que começar os ensaios agora mesmo!

- Ah, e nós queremos que você e o Miguel nos representem no grupo dos profissionais!

- Miguel? Mas nós nunca conseguimos dançar juntos, você sabe...

- Ora, vamos lá! Vocês são profissionais!

- Ah, Ofélia, não sei não...

- Não me venha com desculpas! Eu fui sua professora e sei muito bem do que é capaz! – Relena suspirou conformada.

Miguel aproximou-se das duas, o cabelo, que lhe tocava os ombros, estava preso num pequeno rabo.

- Miguel! – exclamou Ofélia. – Estávamos mesmo falando de você!

- De mim? – o loiro sorriu.

- Sim, você e Relena vão representar nossa escola no grupo de profissionais. – Relena olhava, para o chão, encabulada. Miguel fitou-a, sabendo exatamente o que a loira pensava, pois, não era muito diferente do que passava pela sua própria cabeça.

- Se estiver tudo bem com você, Relena, para mim seria uma grande honra. – a jovem suspirou, depois, voltou-se para o colega.

- Acho que podemos tentar. – o sorriso de Ofélia cresceu tanto que Relena questionou-se se deveria mesmo ter aceitado.

- Atenção, todos! – a velha professora deu alguns passos em direção à multidão. – As atividades da escola estão encerradas por hoje! – Relena assistia estupefata. – Amanhã vocês poderão se inscrever para o campeonato e começaremos os ensaios com potência máxima!

A multidão começou a se dispersar, todos pegando suas bolsas e saindo, a única que estava "remando contra a maré" era Shaya que entrou no estúdio surpresa com a confusão.

- O que houve aqui? Um arrastão?

- Shaya, minha filha, nós vamos sediar o campeonato mundial deste ano! – explicou Ofélia, sempre sorrindo.

- Mesmo? Isso é ótimo!

- Vamos precisar da sua ajuda, amiga. Por favor, - Relena segurou as mãos da morena. – volte a dar aulas aqui...

- "Lena", eu te disse que queria tentar coisas diferentes...

- Mas você era nossa melhor professora! – Shaya suspirou.

- Posso coreografar alguma turma se você quiser, mas voltar a dar aulas, por enquanto, não.

- É, já é melhor que nada, não é? – Relena sorriu preocupada.

- Por que está assim? Vai dar tudo certo! – Shaya sorriu.

- Ah... – a amiga suspirou. – Eu realmente não sei...

- Ela está dizendo isso porque acha que ela e Miguel não conseguem dançar bem juntos... – intrometeu-se Ofélia.

- Isso é verdade? – Shaya olhou para Miguel e novamente para a melhor amiga, que suspirou.

- Pois eu dispensei todo mundo para que vocês dois pudessem ensaiar! Então, vamos lá! – Ofélia mal terminou de falar e já se dirigiu para o controle de som.

- Dêem uma chance! – Shaya piscou para o casal.

Miguel estendeu a mão para Relena, ela aceitou, um pouco hesitante, e os dois caminharam para o centro do salão.

Shaya sentou-se sobre uma das caixas de som, cruzando as pernas, e aguardou pelo "show".

Quando a famosa La Cumparsita começou a tocar, Shaya finalmente percebeu porque Relena e Miguel haviam afirmado que não conseguiam dançar juntos.

Eles estavam completamente fora de ritmo e não era Miguel quem estava conduzindo, era Relena.

- Parem! – gritou Ofélia desligando a música. – Como dois profissionais como vocês podem dançar tão mal? – ela fitou-os acusativa. – Relena, por que você não relaxa e deixa-o conduzi-la? E, Miguel, por que não acompanha o ritmo dela? Estamos dançando tango não valsa! – ela suspirou. - Vocês definitivamente precisarão de muito treino! De novo!

E assim, Shaya viu a tarde passar, no final, já não se lembrava quantos "de novo" e quantos "parem" Ofélia gritara ou quantos Cds inteiros tocaram, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Miguel e Relena não podiam dançar juntos ou o estúdio Darlian estaria arruinado.


	4. Procurase Oportunidades

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Tá, antes que você comecem com: "Ai, Scath, que capítulo pequeno!" eu quero dizer que... MINHA VIDA ESTÁ UM CAOS!!!! Apesar disso eu ainda escrevo porque o prazo que eu mesma me imponho para escrever e publicar cada capítulo é de 1 semana, então, me dêem créditos, sim? XD

**Rayara-chan **e aí, achou que a semana passou rápido? Eu achei! O que é uma coisa incrível... Que bom que você consegue imaginar a Relena dançando porque grande parte do "ler uma fic" ou um livro ou qualquer coisa é imaginar! ;) Obrigada pelas reviews!/ **Miyavi Kikumaru **obrigada por estar lendo! "Inda" mais esta semana que você estava tendo provas... Olha, eu também amo filmes de dança! E sim, já assisti "Dance With Me" é um ótimo filme! Beijos!/ **Aretha Hiwatari **desculpa se você achou o Heero insensível! T.T Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Mas é que eu quero ser fiel a personalidade dos personagens e o Heero... Bem, embora eu ame ele de paixão tenho que admitir que SIM, ele É um insensível... XD

Boa leitura para todos e comentem por favorzin!

4. Procura-se Oportunidades

Shadow aproximou-se da cama, tremendo, o inverno começara com força total. A inteligente doberman observou enquanto seu dono fitava o teto em meio à escuridão e gemeu apoiando a cabeça no colchão.

Heero nada disse, apenas ofereceu um lugar na cama para ela. Shadow aceitou, satisfeita, e aconchegou-se, próxima ao dono, para aquecer-se.

O relógio, sobre a mesa de cabeceira, apitou, quatro da manhã. Shadow ergueu a cabeça, entortando o pescoço, e olhou para Heero mais uma vez.

- Não adianta me olhar desse jeito. – ele retrucou fitando a amiga de soslaio.

Nem cinco minutos depois, Heero se levantou, apesar dos protestos de Shadow que viu seu "aquecedor" caminhar para o banheiro. É, vida de cão não era fácil... Ela sentia-se um desastre, de vez em quando, não conseguia nem mantê-lo na cama! Mas não havia mesmo um jeito de realizar essa façanha, havia? Bom, se houvesse mesmo um jeito ela não conhecia.

Assim que Heero saiu do banheiro, Shadow decidiu levantar-se, não que se importasse com o fato de que seu dono ia trocar de roupa, mas o simples fato de que qualquer barulho atrapalhava seu "sono de beleza" já era um bom motivo para não continuar na cama.

A cadela entrou na cozinha com a mesma animação de sempre. A cozinha era junto com a sala, no entanto, aquilo não impedia Shadow de considerar a cozinha o cômodo mais feio da casa.

Que tipo de cozinha era aquela afinal? As prateleiras, vazias, acumulavam pó. A louça (meia dúzia de pratos, copos, talheres e duas panelas), mesmo dentro do armário, acumulava pó. Ao menos era uma cozinha silenciosa, porém o motivo disso era a geladeira estar desligada já há meses. Shadow não se conformava.

Passos rápidos invadiram a cozinha, pararam, dedos por pouco não congelados fizeram uma tentativa para acender a luz, diante do insucesso Heero apenas abanou a cabeça, observou, então, enquanto Shadow caminhava até o seu pote de comida só para encontrá-lo, como havia de se esperar, vazio. A doberman voltou o olhar desolado para seu dono, mas o jovem ignorou.

Heero caminhou até o balcão e pegou as cartas que deixara ali, noite passada, apoiou os cotovelos na superfície lisa e pôs-se a ler.

Shadow aproximou-se, nos últimos tempos, esse ritual de ler cartas havia se tornado um grande desprazer para ele, e ela sabia disso.

Como sempre, quando terminou de ler, Heero atirou as cartas sobre o balcão e levou as mãos ao rosto, frustrado, deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo e lançou um rápido olhar para Shadow que parecia compreender exatamente o que se passava, mas ele sabia que ela não entendia e era melhor assim. Contas... O dinheiro acabava, por que elas não?

A doberman caminhou até o sofá e pegou algumas folhas de jornal ali atiradas, depois, voltou para perto de Heero oferecendo-lhe a sua mais nova descoberta (que não era assim _tão _nova).

- Obrigado, Shadow. – ele tomou o jornal dela, no topo da página lia-se "Classificados" e ao longo dela dezenas de marcações, no entanto, todas já riscadas. Heero ia atirar o jornal como fizera com as cartas, mas o olhar esperançoso de Shadow o atingiu em cheio, ele sabia que se não fosse por aquele par de orelhas pontudas e olhos amarelos ele já estaria morto.

A campainha tocou, roubando a atenção de ambos, Heero olhou para o relógio, seis e meia. Quando foi que ficara tão tarde?

- Heero, sei que está aí! Quer fazer o favor de abrir? – a voz era conhecida, tanto que ele sabia que se não abrisse teria um escândalo de repercussão mundial à sua porta. – Enfim! – exclamou Shaya assim que viu o rosto dele.

- Fale logo, estou com pressa. – ele atacou no tom monótono de sempre.

- Ainda não arrumou um emprego? Estes bicos que você faz, aqui e acolá, não são muito lucrativos...

- Hmph!

- Já cansei disso! Tudo pra você se responde com "hmph"? Bom, vou considerar isso um "concordo, Shaya, obrigado por se preocupar". – Shadow latiu em apoio, Heero não pareceu gostar. – Meu marido está trabalhando, na polícia, disse que pode conseguir alguma coisa para você.

- Não.

- Não? Pelo menos saímos da fase do "hmph"... – Shadow resmungou aborrecida, achou que Shaya conseguiria algum progresso, mas só o que acontecera era que Heero mostrara-se o mesmo de sempre.

- Estou saindo. – ele pegou as chaves sobre o balcão e moveu-se numa velocidade sobre-humana até a porta. Shaya suspirou sendo obrigada a segui-lo.

- Você é mesmo um cabeça dura, Heero Yui! – a morena atacou antes de desaparecer porta a fora. Shadow latiu, chamando a atenção do jovem que a esperava com a porta aberta.

- O quê? Você também?! – Shadow concordou, latindo alegremente, ele apenas abanou a cabeça.


	5. Cartas na Mesa

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Cadê todo mundo que estava comentando?! T.T Vocês ficaram magoadas porque o capítulo 4 ficou pequeno né? Bom, esse não ficou muito maior... Buááááááááááááááááá! De qualquer forma **Miyavi Kikumaru **que bom que você não liga para capítulos pequenos! É que EU não gosto de capítulos muito grandes... Eu costumo ler os livros por capítulos sabe? Um capítulo por dia coisa e tal e quando tem um capítulo muito grande dá uma raiva! u.u Você tem razão, a Shadow tem opinião sobre tudo. Ela considera a senhorita uma pessoa muito especial por ter reparado nela... XD Ai, ai... Só eu mesmo...

Boa leitura e comentem... SIM?!

5. Cartas na Mesa

- Mamãe, por que não podemos jogar bola hoje? – Scott apoiou a cabeça no ombro da moça, que dirigia.

- Porque hoje é um domingo especial. – ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da rua.

- Especial? Por quê?

- Nós estamos indo ao parque procurar uma pessoa... – Relena alterou o tom de voz como se contasse uma história de mistério e aquela fosse a melhor parte.

- Quem? Quem?

- É uma missão para você, hein? Encontrar aquele amigo da mamãe, aquele que encontramos semana passada.

- Aquele que tinha um cachorro bem grande? – Scott abriu os olhos.

- Esse mesmo. Será que você consegue encontrá-lo? – ela desafiou.

- Consigo sim! Antes de você! – os dois riram.

* * *

Era uma manhã fria, apesar disso o parque estava cheio. Famílias inteiras faziam piqueniques sentadas, em grandes toalhas de mesa coloridas. Um pai e um filho, numa canoa no centro do lago, pescavam e uma jovem passeava, atrapalhada, com cinco cães.

Relena aproximou-se, do lago, seguida, de perto, por Scott. Observavam todas aquelas pessoas, mas não conseguiam encontrar quem buscavam, foi então que a loira avistou, do outro lado do lago, um jovem correndo, um cão preto vinha logo atrás aparentemente cansado.

- Ele está dando a volta, no lago, logo estará aqui.

- Mamãe! Você encontrou ele primeiro... – Scott olhou, triste, para a mãe.

- Pois é... Mas nós ainda vamos tomar seu chocolate quente.

- Eba! Chocolate quente! – Relena sorriu, observando seu menino correr em direção à uma árvore.

Shadow que corria desanimada, atrás de Heero, aumentou o passo ao avistar Relena, Heero fez o contrário, parou, seu olhar direto no dela.

- Heero! – ela chamou. – Tem tempo para um café? Tem algo muito importante que eu gostaria de lhe falar.

Scott corria, em torno da árvore, num pega-pega sem fim com Shadow, Heero aproximou-se olhando para o relógio de pulso.

- Trinta minutos. – atacou, Relena sorriu.

- Scott, vamos! – o menino parou e ao confirmar que a voz era de sua mãe correu ,na direção dela, seguido por Shadow, que parecia alegre, na verdade ela tinha um sentimento confortável de "família" quando Relena e o pequeno estavam, por perto, ela perguntava-se se Heero sentia o mesmo...

* * *

- Bom dia! – a garçonete curvou-se, sobre a mesa, com o bloco e a caneta na mão.

- O que você vai querer, Heero? – Relena esperou para pedir o mesmo, não sentia vontade de procurar qualquer coisa que fosse naqueles menus extensos.

- Água. – Heero observou enquanto ela recostava-se em sua cadeira, frustrada.

- E a senhorita? – a garçonete voltou a chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Um chocolate quente para o mocinho, aqui, - ela lançou um olhar ao filho que aguardava ansioso. – e para mim um café.

- Normal, especial...

- Especial. – Relena sorriu para a moça e esta se foi.

- Então, o que quer falar comigo? – Heero tentou não soar rude.

- Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. – ela olhou pela janela, do lado de fora, Shadow tentava atrair a atenção de Heero que supostamente a abandonara, quem se divertia com a situação era Scott, que não perdia um único movimento da cadela, Relena sorriu antes de voltar-se novamente para Heero. – Shaya me contou que você está desempregado... – pausa, ela tentou adivinhar o que se passava pela cabeça dele, sem sucesso. – E também que você tem feito uns bicos principalmente como pianista em restaurantes. Achei que gostaria de um emprego fixo e...

- Aqui está seu pedido! – a garçonete serviu-os e retirou-se.

- Quer me oferecer um emprego. – Heero foi direto ao ponto, Relena tomou um gole de seu café.

- Já faz tempo que estou atrás de um pianista para o estúdio de dança... Música ao vivo faz a diferença você sabe... – Relena não sabia como convencê-lo, era uma tarefa quase impossível. – Eu pago bem!

Scott desviou os olhos de Shadow e de seu chocolate direto para a mãe, ela estava curvada sobre a mesa, no rosto, uma expressão que ele jamais vira, um misto de medo e angústia.

- Eu... – Heero começou, o coração de Relena acelerou ainda mais. – Eu aceito, mas com uma condição. – ele frisou, ela recostou-se na cadeira, já mais calma. – Você vai me pagar o preço justo por meus serviços, nada mais.

- Mas, Heero, eu posso pagar mais, não me fará falta!

- Você aceita ou não? – Relena suspirou, certas vezes, gostaria que ele fosse um "livro aberto".

- Está bem... – ele levantou-se. – Esteja lá amanhã depois do almoço!

- Certo.

E foi assim que ela observou-o partir, mais uma vez, no entanto, sabia que o veria no dia seguinte e isso a deixou, de algum modo, aliviada.


	6. O Piano

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Romance no ar... Vocês não vão poder pular este capítulo! òó Nossa, do que é que eu estou falando? XD Bom, o capítulo desta vez ficou num tamanho médio e apesar disso, não sei porque eu não gostei muito dele... Por isso comentem e digam o que acharam!

Agradecimentos... **winry **você odiou tanto assim o meu Heero pianista? T.T Então acredito que você vai odiar este capítulo também... Ah, este Heero, se pelo menos ele não vivesse surpreendendo as pessoas né? XD / **Miyavi Kikumaru **também achei super difícil enfiar uma criança na fic... . Mas a verdade é que a primeira idéia que eu tive para esta fic, já apresentava o suposto filho da Relena, então... Acabei tendo que deixá-lo senão grande parte da história não existiria... Mas isso você vai ver nos próximos caps né? ;) Também desanimo quando vejo capítulos muito grandes... Nossa, lembro que tinha vezes que eu lia um parágrafo sim e um não... Só de preguiça porque a história era muito comprida... XP Que feia eu! Nunca façam isso, é uma falta de respeito terrível! - -'

Boa leitura e por favor... Comentem!

6. O Piano

A porta se abriu, lentamente, revelando um estúdio de dança vazio. Relena observou, por um momento, como o sol iluminava o salão e revelava, num canto escondido, o piano de cauda.

- Cheguei! – ela anunciou, apesar de amar aquele silêncio, não gostava de apreciá-lo sozinha.

- Relena? – a voz de Ofélia chamou, logo antes dessa aparecer na porta do escritório. – Que história é essa de contratar um pianista?! Nós não estamos reduzindo gastos?

- Sabe... – a jovem começou, aproximando-se do piano. – Eu costumava tocar, isto é, quando era pequena. – ela abriu o piano. Ofélia aproximou-se confusa com a mudança de assunto. – Lamento muito o dia em que parei de tocar, mas nunca fui muito boa nisso...

- Então... Por que comprou este piano?

- Por quê? Por quê? – Relena sorriu deslizando os dedos pelas teclas. – Porque eu queria que alguém o tocasse. Alguém muito especial... – a última parte escapou de seus lábios como um suspiro, que mal pode ser ouvido.

- Ele finalmente está vindo, não é? – Ofélia perguntou, um sorriso compreensivo nos lábios.

- Está. – Relena fechou o piano, olhou para a mais velha e sorriu, era mesmo verdade, não era? Ela finalmente o reencontrara.

* * *

Heero saiu, de casa, com tempo de sobra e, depois de um longo trajeto, finalmente chegou ao estúdio de dança. No fundo, ainda não acreditava que aceitara a proposta de Relena, ainda pensava em recusá-la, mas a lembrança de Shadow e seu pote vazio fazia com que recuasse.

Abriu a porta e entrou, Relena fizera um bom trabalho tinha de admitir, no entanto, o piano preto parecia ser mais um enfeite para a sala do que um instrumento musical.

- Heero... – Relena parou, ao avistá-lo, e sorriu. – Sempre pontual! – ele não respondeu, ela aproximou-se e estendeu o braço em direção ao piano, os dois caminharam até lá. – Nunca foi tocado, mas está afinado e eu não deixei que acumulasse pó.

- Quer acertar meus honorários?

- Tinha pensado em fazê-lo, mais tarde, ainda não peguei os papéis.

Heero abriu o piano e arrumou o banco, antes de sentar-se, todos os pensamentos sobre recusar a proposta esquecidos.

- Por que nunca contratou ninguém para tocá-lo? – ela assustou-se com a pergunta e deu um passo para trás. – Você disse que já procura um pianista há tempos, não é assim tão difícil encontrar alguém.

- Bem, eu... Nós estávamos reduzindo os gastos então eu não estava _realmente _procurando um pianista, mas agora a situação ficou mais estável e decidi que era hora de colocar este piano para funcionar. – ela sorriu, e apesar de não parecer convencido Heero não fez nenhum comentário.

- Quando começa a próxima aula?

- Em meia hora, mas se estiver disposto a começar agora... Eu gostaria muito de ouvir. – ela sentou-se numa cadeira próxima.

Ele olhou para o piano mais alguns segundos e começou a tocar, Relena estava maravilhada, havia se esquecido do quão lindo era o som de um piano, Ofélia que se trancara no escritório para resistir à tentação de espiar Relena e o seu suposto "príncipe encantado", não conseguiu se segurar mais e também se aproximou para ouvir a música.

- Noturno em Fá Maior. - comentou sentando-se ao lado de Relena.

- É, de Chopin.

- Uma bela música...

E assim a semana passou, os alunos do estúdio estavam visivelmente mais animados, tanto nas aulas quanto nos ensaios, mesmo os professores e a própria Relena sentiam-se revigorados com o som constante do piano.

* * *

- Tchau, Srta. Relena! – gritaram, da porta, as duas jovens.

- Não faltem nos ensaios, o grande dia está chegando!

- Não faltaremos! – antes de sair, as duas lançaram olhares duvidosos a Heero, Relena não gostou, já andava irritada em função de seus ensaios mal sucedidos com Miguel.

- Heero, vou dar uma pausa enquanto o Miguel não chega. Se puder ficar para nosso ensaio, eu agradeço, embora não seja sua obrigação, afinal, as aulas acabaram por hoje.

- Certo. – ele recomeçou a tocar, Relena suspirou e já ia em direção ao escritório quando reconheceu a música... Claire de Lune, uma das mais tristes e significativas composições de Beethoven.

A jovem permaneceu ali, apenas ouvindo, e percebeu que não deveria estar tão irritada ou frustrada, devia estar feliz, afinal, o piano estava finalmente sendo tocado, Heero finalmente estava ali.

Quando a música acabou, Relena aproximou-se do piano e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Heero.

- Você trabalha demais. – constatou sorrindo. – Vem, dance comigo.

Heero deixou-se levar até o centro do salão, depois, observou-a caminhar até o som e ligá-lo, tango, ele já esperava. Era o ritmo no qual ela e Miguel mais penavam.

- Eu te ensino, não se preocupe. – ela aproximou-se, o sorriso não a abandonara nem por um instante. – Primeiramente...

Ele puxou-a contra si, um sorriso misterioso nos lábios, Relena sentiu o coração acelerado, o rosto queimando, tentou desviar seus olhos dos dele sem sucesso.

- Você acha que eu não sei dançar tango?

- Eu... Eu nunca disse isso! Eu só... – as palavras sumiram da cabeça dela assim que voltou a olhar nos olhos dele, sim, ela pensara que ele não sabia dançar... Por que um soldado saberia dançar afinal? A cada dia ele a surpreendia mais. A música começou a tocar e os dois em comum acordo se posicionaram. – Golden Earrings, um dos meus favoritos... – a resposta foi um breve sorriso, antes de começarem a dançar, que ela não pôde deixar de retribuir.

Um sonho, de que outra forma ela poderia descrever aquele momento? O laranjado do pôr do sol penetrando pelas janelas do estúdio enquanto os dois perdidos, em seu próprio mundo,( um lugar onde só havia, além de ambos, a música e o salão), dançavam em meio à escuridão cada vez mais densa. Um sonho, nada mais que um sonho...


	7. O Par Perfeito

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Ohayou minna-san! Esse capítulo ficou um "tchu-tchu" de pequeno! XD Mas, ele está aí, né? E cuidado, o Heero está excepcionalmente irritado hoje! u.u Agradecendo... **Rayara-chan **que bom que você voltou! Adoro seus comentários! Por coincidência minha mãe foi na locadora e ela disse que teria alugado "_Step Up" _se já não estivessem todos locados, aí eu me lembrei do seu comentário, perguntando se eu já tinha assistido... XD Assistirei assim que possível: P **/ winry **eu sei que é estranho o Heero fazer todas essas coisas... O.o Mas devo dizer que eu sempre imaginei o Heero como um kara que sabe fazer de tudo... Uma espécie de robô sabe-tudo. XD Não que eu pense nele como um robô! Não é nada disso. XD Bom, espero que você se acostume com esse Heero talentoso. **/ Miyavi Kikumaru **sabe qual é o meu problema? Eu toco piano há 7 anos... XD Por isso nada mais normal do que eu ter um conhecimento moderado sobre música clássica... Eu estou colocando informações sobre as músicas na fic para vocês poderem imaginar melhor as cenas e baixar as músicas se quiserem. : P É isso aí, beijões!

Tenham todoas (os) uma ótima leitura!

7. O Par Perfeito

- Edifício Burt Bacharach, apartamento 7... – Relena murmurava para si mesma enquanto desviava os olhos das casas para o papel onde endereço estava escrito. – Já subi e desci esta rua mais de três vezes e nada de encontrar esse edifício! Mas a rua é esta! Tenho certeza, já chequei umas dez vezes!

- Ajuda? – uma voz perguntou aproximando-se por trás da jovem.

- Ah, sim! Muito... – ela virou-se. – Heero!

- O que está procurando?

- A sua casa, na verdade... – ela sorriu um tanto embaraçada.

- É na próxima quadra.

- Mesmo? Não acredito que não encontrei...

- Quer falar comigo?

- Sim, mas seria bom se pudéssemos conversar num lugar mais reservado...

- Estou indo para casa, pode me acompanhar se quiser. – e assim, ele se pôs a caminhar, Relena seguiu.

Aquele não era um dos melhores bairros da cidade, certamente que não, no entanto, Relena não se preocupava com a segurança de Heero, afinal, se existia alguma coisa no mundo, da qual ele não precisava, essa coisa era um guarda-costas.

- Chegamos. – Relena viu-se parada à porta de um prédio extremamente antigo, seria até bonito se não estivesse tão mal cuidado.

- Você... Mora aqui?

- Se não quiser entrar, não entre. – ele devolveu, uma ponta de irritação na voz.

- Não, não é nada disso. Vamos? – ele abriu a porta, ela atravessou sorrindo, Heero trancou tudo e começou a subir as escadas.

Relena, apesar de sorrindo, ainda estava surpresa por Heero, um herói de guerra, um piloto gundam, ter parado num lugar como aquele.

Quando Heero abriu a porta, Shadow veio direto para cima dele, lambendo-lhe o rosto numa alegria incontida, Relena riu, observando enquanto o jovem desvencilhava-se da cadela que, por pouco, não o derrubava no chão.

- Entre. – ele ofereceu assim que pôde.

- Com licença. – a jovem deu os primeiros passos para dentro do apartamento, tinha um bom tamanho, mas poderia ser impressão, afinal, estava praticamente vazio.

- Desculpe se não sou rico como você. – Heero comentou aproximando-se, não queria ser rude, mas estava irritado.

- Na verdade, você tem um lindo apartamento, só falta nele, além de comida, - ela riu. – um toque feminino.

- Reclame com a Shadow então. – ele respondeu, ríspido, enquanto sentava-se numa das poltronas, Relena sorriu divertida.

- Bom, deixe-me ir direto ao assunto, já usufrui muito do seu tempo. – ela sentou-se no sofá em frente a ele.

- Comece, estou ouvindo. – Shadow latiu para ele, em represália.

- Talvez ela pense que é sua esposa. – Relena riu.

- Hmph.

- Está bem, eu gostaria de lhe pedir que... – ela curvou-se para chegar mais perto dele. – que, por favor, seja meu parceiro no campeonato! – Heero permaneceu calado, por alguns segundos, visivelmente transtornado. Shadow não se cansava de olhar de um para o outro, não queria perder nenhuma parte do "espetáculo".

- Relena, eu sou apenas o pianista.

- Você não se sentiu nas nuvens quando dançamos ontem à tarde? – ela esperou por uma resposta que, sabia, não viria. – Foi o que _eu_ senti, Heero, dancei melhor naqueles cinco minutos do que em toda minha vida! – ela respirou fundo. – Por isso, eu lhe peço, por favor, aceite ser meu parceiro! – Shadow latiu, Heero suspirou.

- Certo, faremos uma tentativa, _porém _eu não lhe garanto nada.

- Obrigada! Muito obrigada! – ela sorriu. – Agora tenho que ir, vou cancelar meu ensaio com Miguel e contar a grande novidade à Ofélia! – Relena saiu quase correndo, mal contendo sua felicidade. – Te vejo amanhã às três? – Heero ergueu a mão como que para concordar e despedir-se ao mesmo tempo, Relena apenas sorriu e saiu, fechando a porta.

Shadow latiu, a boca aberta e a língua para fora no seu tradicional "sorriso", os olhinhos amarelos brilhavam, Heero apenas balançou a cabeça.


	8. A Canção

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Gente!!! Como estão? Amanhã REcomeçam as minhas aulas... T.T Eu precisava de mais um ano de férias! Bom, deixando essa questão de lado... A música do capítulo chama-se _Forgiven not Forgotten _e é de autoria da banda _The Corrs_. A tradução fui eu quem fez então se tiver alguma coisa errada, mil perdões! Agora os agradecimentos!

**Rayara-chan **"Vem Dançar" eu já assisti, é muito bom mesmo: D Fiquei feliz de sabere que você gosta de música clássica! A maioria das pessoas simplesmente detesta... / Beijins **winry **concordo com você! O treinamento do Heero deve ter sido um negócio absurdo... Acho que ele não dormia nem comia... XD Coitado! Não me faça ficar com pena dele senão eu não posso continuar a fic! O.O huahua Beijões!

Boa leitura a todas (os)! Comentem please!

8. A Canção

Era um domingo chuvoso, a pior espécie de dia se você considerar o fato de que domingo é o dia em que as pessoas saem, quero dizer, vão ao parque, ao cinema, fazem churrasco para a família toda no quintal de uma casa minúscula e todos ficam se espremendo lá dentro, em resumo: domingo é um dia para se divertir, um dia para relaxar.

Relena culpava-se por ter marcado um ensaio em pleno domingo, mas no momento em que Heero aceitou ser seu parceiro, ela sentira-se tão feliz que marcara o ensaio já para o dia seguinte, esquecendo-se, estupidamente, de que o dia seguinte, domingo, era o dia da família.

- Vou ver você dançar, mamãe? – Scott esperava, próximo ao carro, enquanto Relena trancava a porta.

- Tem certeza que você não se importa, filho? Sinto que estou estragando nosso domingo. – ela aproximou-se do pequeno.

- Estragando? Vai ser divertido! Eu quase nunca vejo você dançar... – ele observou Relena fechar a porta dele, abrir a dela e entrar no carro.

- Se é assim, vai ser uma oportunidade e tanto.

No caminho até o estúdio os dois conversaram sobre uma série de coisas, desde a escola até Bernard que continuava viajando pelas colônias.

Quando chegaram ao estúdio, Heero tocava piano e Ofélia cantava, a afinação dela não era perfeita, mas isso não impediu que Scott se aproximasse e começasse a cantar também.

- Vocês são, simplesmente, ótimos! – riu Relena batendo palmas.

- Está vendo, Scott? Sua mãe gostou da nossa cantoria! – brincou Ofélia.

- Mamãe, agora é sua vez de cantar! – o pequeno puxou-a pelo braço.

- Oh não, Scott. Mamãe precisa ensaiar.

- Dá tempo não é, "Félia"? – ele voltou-se para a mulher mais velha.

- É claro!

- É melhor não... – insistiu Relena.

- Canta! Canta! – Scott e Ofélia gritaram em coro e batendo palmas.

- Está bem... – a jovem olhou para Heero que assistia a tudo sem dizer nada. – Posso? – ele levantou-se do piano dando lugar à ela. – Esta é uma das únicas músicas que lembro...

_All alone, staring out, watching her life going by_

(Completamente sozinha, olhando para for a, assistindo a vida passar)

_When her days are gray and her nights are black_

(Quando seus dias são cinzentos e suas noites negras)

_Different shades of mundane_

(Diferentes sombras inexpressivas)

_And the one eyed furry toy that lies upon the bed_

(O bichinho de pelúcia sem um olho, sobre a cama)

_Has often heard her cry_

(Muitas vezes já a ouviu chorar)

_And heard her whisper out a name long forgiven_

(E ouviu-a sussurrar um nome há muito perdoado)

_But not forgotten_

(Mas não esquecido)

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

(Você foi perdoado, não esquecido)

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

(Você foi perdoado, não esquecido)

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

(Você foi perdoado, não esquecido)

_You're not forgotten_

(Você não foi esquecido)

Scott sorria, Ofélia parecia vislumbrada pelo fato de Relena ainda saber tocar alguma coisa e Heero escutava com um ar preocupado, sabendo exatamente para quem ela estava cantando aquela música, mas não querendo admitir, afinal com um pouco de interpretação se chega facilmente à conclusão de que ela ainda tinha sentimentos por ele.

Então era isso? Ela o havia perdoado pelo que dissera no hospital anos atrás e agora o queria de volta? Heero estava incomodado, incrivelmente, incomodado e o pior de tudo é que não entendia exatamente porque.

- Muito bom! Muito bom! – Ofélia bateu palmas seguida por Scott.

- Me desculpem pelos erros! – Relena voltou-se para os dois, evitou olhar para Heero, pois já sentia o clima estranho que se instalara entre os dois. Bom, ela já sabia que isso aconteceria, mas decidiu cantar a música mesmo assim, afinal ele nunca daria o primeiro passo sem um empurrãozinho... Espere, por que ela queria que ele desse um primeiro passo? Não devia! Era casada agora, tinha que esquecê-lo...

- Vamos começar o ensaio? – perguntou Ofélia quebrando o gelo.

O sentimento estranho desapareceu, a música começou a tocar e toda aquela situação foi esquecida... Temporariamente.


	9. Abra Seu Coração

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Uau! Eu achei que este capítulo ficaria gigantesco... XD huiahuia Acho que me enganei... Mas bem... Agradecimentos!

**winry **tem razão, foi uma indireta direta... huaihuai Mas você não concorda que se ela não tomasse uma atitude eles não sairiam do lugar? XP + **Miyavi Kikumaru **que bom que você consgue imaginar os dois dançando! Acho que imaginar é uma das partes mais difíceis de ler uma fic... + **Aretha Hiwatari **obrigadíssima por todos os elogios! Vivo cheia de problemas e uma das poucas coisas que me fazem feliz é vir aqui e ler os coments de vocês todas... Muito obrigada+ **Rayara-chan **que bom que você não se importa dos capítulos serem meio curtos... O nome da música do cap. anterior é "_Forgiven not Forgotten" _do _The Corrs. : D_

Abraços e beijos a todas! Boa leitura e continuem comentando! Quem não começou a comentar ainda também é muito bem vindo! ; )

9. Abra Seu Coração

O "tique-taque" do relógio tornara-se um som, extremamente, irritante para Shadow naqueles últimos anos. Ainda assim, deitada, aos pés da poltrona, ela observava a movimentação dos ponteiros, embora, certas vezes, eles parecessem completamente parados.

Heero lia um livro, sentado na mesma poltrona em cujos pés Shadow deitara, parecia concentrado, e a cadela desejou, por um momento, que ele se incomodasse com o "tique-taque" tanto quanto ela.

De repente, a campainha tocou. Shadow levantou-se, o rabo, quase inexistente, balançando, correu até a porta, Heero seguiu-a não muito feliz.

- Oi... Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas eu estava de passagem e...

- Entre. – ele ofereceu abrindo mais a porta.

- Obrigada... Está fazendo um frio cruel estes dias. – Relena tirou as luvas e guardou-as na bolsa.

- Hum... – ele passou por ela em direção à cozinha. – Café?

- Adoraria. – ela sorriu colocando a bolsa na poltrona, viu, então, o livro e pegou-o. – É um romance? – ele fitou-a rapidamente por sobre os ombros e continuou preparando o café.

- Não.

- Eu devia ter imaginado... – ela colocou o livro sobre a mesinha de centro e sentou-se, logo em seguida, Heero trouxe o café.

- Por que cantou aquela música? – ele perguntou, sentando-se em frente à ela, o tom mais sério do que de costume.

Relena sorriu, um sorriso triste, observou toda a sala durante alguns minutos pensando numa explicação lógica e tentando manter a calma, a última coisa que queria, naquele exato momento, era chorar.

- Eu ainda não acredito que tudo isso esteja acontecendo... Quero dizer, eu estar casada com Bernard e... Agora você reaparece e eu... – ela parou, travava agora uma batalha interna, fazendo um esforço absurdo para não perder o controle de suas emoções. – Você não faz idéia de quantas noites eu passei em claro, quantas noites eu passei sozinha (muitas para uma mulher casada), e quando eu estava grávida do Scott? Quando eu senti as primeiras dores e não havia ninguém lá para me socorrer. – os olhos dela brilharam com as lágrimas que insistiam em se acumular neles. – E tudo isso... Tudo isso é _sua _culpa! – Relena agora gritava, um mar de lágrimas molhando sua face. – Porque _você _me abandonou! Você _nunca _me amou! Todas as vezes que tentamos dormir juntos, você dizia que não podia, ia embora e me deixava sozinha... Justo naqueles momentos em que eu precisava tanto de você... Você nunca sentiu um pingo de desejo por mim? Por que você...

Relena perdera-se completamente em seu sofrimento que não percebeu quando Heero se aproximou e, agora, ele a interrompera com um beijo, um beijo que ela há muito esperava, desejava.

- Desculpe. – ele murmurou afastando-se um pouco dela.

- Não, sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas... – ela corrigiu, a voz ainda chorosa. – Eu não devia ter guardado tudo isso dentro de mim durante tanto tempo... Acho que acabei explodindo... E logo aqui, para você... – ela voltou a chorar, Heero abraçou-a. – Eu só queria ainda poder ser aquela garota que eu era quando nos conhecemos... Agora, eu sou uma mulher casada, com um filho e... Não sou mais a mesma, nem psicológica nem fisicamente...

Shadow, depois de assistir a toda aquela cena, decidiu retirar-se e dar a aqueles dois um pouco mais de privacidade, no final, Relena chorou durante mais uma meia hora, depois, Heero levou-a para casa (alegou que ela não estava em condições de dirigir), voltou para o apartamento tarde da noite, depois de pegar meia dúzia de ônibus e caminhar algumas dezenas de quadras...

- Preciso comprar um carro. – essas foram as últimas palavras dele naquele dia.


	10. O Segredo

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Gente, desculpem! Eu não pude postar ontem! Cheguei em casa no final da tarde, me descabelei para digitar a fic e no final... O site estava em reformas... ¬¬ Bom... Whatever né? Agradecimentos: **winry **coitada da Relena né? Eu sempre imaginei ela como aquela mulher que apesar de ter centenas de problemas se conserva forte, mas... Todo mundo tem um limite e a nossa amada Relena é apenas uma humana... XP Esperamos que ela se recupere para os próximos capítulos... / **Miyavi Kikumaru **odeio finais felizes! Acho um clichê terrível, mas... Estou pensando sobre isso... XD Tudo que você pode fazer é aguardar e continuar lendo!

Agora ao nosso capítulo especial/terrível de dia dos pais! Boa leitura e comentem, sim?

10. O Segredo

Scott corria, de um lado para o outro, Relena assistia a tudo com uma calma digna do Oscar, a televisão, na parede logo à frente, mostrava o número dos vôos e suas respectivas localizações.

- Mamãe, o avião do papai já chegou? – pergunto Scott, parando por alguns segundos.

- Já, querido.

- Então onde ele está? – antes que Relena pudesse responder um homem alto de cabelos escuros parou em frente aos dois.

- Bernard... – ela murmurou, ele parecia anos mais velho, mas fazia apenas oito meses que os dois não se viam.

- Olá, querida. Olá, pequeno! – ele acariciou a cabeça de Scott, que virou-se e saltou para os braços do pai.

- Papai! Você voltou!

- Voltei, finalmente, voltei.

- Você não vai mais embora, agora, não é? – os olhos do menino brilharam de esperança, Relena mordeu o lábio.

- Escute, filho, papai precisa trabalhar para poder comprar presentes para você e para sua mãe.

- Está bem. – Scott não parecia convencido.

- Como vão as coisas, querida? – Bernard perguntou enquanto os três encaminhavam-se para o carro, Scott, sempre, correndo à frente.

- Bem, mas Scott fará uma cirurgia, coisa simples e teremos de doar sangue para o caso dele precisar.

- Que tipo de cirurgia?

- Nada complicado ou arriscado. Não se preocupe.

- Bom... Então por que já não passamos na clínica para que eu faça a doação?

- Mesmo?

- Claro! Você sabe que sou um homem ocupado, amanhã, provavelmente, não terei tempo.

- Entendo.

Depois de passarem na clínica foram, finalmente, para casa. Bernard ficou quieto durante todo o tempo, mas Relena preferiu não perguntar.

Quando chegaram na mansão, ele chamou-a para conversar no escritório.

- Está tudo bem, Bernard?

- Não, Relena, não está nada bem! – apenas pelo fato dele não tê-la chamado de querida, Relena já soube que algo estava, terrivelmente, errado.

- O que é, Bernard?

- Você não faz idéia da vergonha que eu passei lá naquela coleta de sangue!

- Vergonha? Por quê?

- Diga-me... O que você queria que eu respondesse para a médica quando ela me perguntou se havia sido difícil adotar Scott?

- Adotar Scott? Do que você está falando?

- Foi exatamente isso que eu disse, e sabe o que ela me respondeu? – Relena estremeceu. – "Esse menino não pode ser filho do senhor, ele não tem uma gota do seu sangue". Foi essa a resposta dela! E _eu _fui obrigado a concordar! – Relena apenas abanou a cabeça sem saber o que responder.

- Bernard, eu... Me desculpe, eu...

- Relena! Apenas me responda: esse menino é meu filho ou não?

- Não. – ela respondeu, cabisbaixa, porém firmemente.

- Ótimo! Então é isso... – ele rolou os olhos pela sala, digerindo a novidade, depois, deu as costas e, antes de sair, completou: - Estou voltando para as colônias, leve o tempo que precisar para sair daqui e, por favor, mantenha contato para que eu possa lhe encaminhar a papelada do divórcio.

Relena ajoelhou-se e ali permaneceu, não sabia se ria ou se chorava, decidiu fazer os dois.


	11. A Decisão

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Gente, aquele foi um ótimo presente de dia dos pais pro Bernard, não acharam? XD Bom, um pouco de mistério para deixar a nossa história mais interessante, certo? Agradecimentos: **winry **você está assim tão indignada? O.O Pois trate de se acalmar! Logo, logo tudo vai se esclarecer. : P Continue lendo pra saber!

Boa leitura e espero mais comentários neste capítulo!

11. A Decisão

Heero esperava que aquela fosse uma noite tranqüila, esperava assistir em paz às notícias enquanto Shadow mordia seu mais novo achado, um osso tamanho família, mas as coisas nunca são tranqüilas quando queremos que sejam...

O telefone tocou, que horas eram? Meia-noite e cinco, Heero perguntou-se quem estaria ligando à uma hora daquelas.

- Alô?

- Bernard, me desculpe eu não queria ter de fazer aquilo, eu nunca pretendi, eu o fiz por uma razão superior, uma razão divina. – a voz veio embargada, mas isso não impediu que Heero a reconhecesse.

- Relena?

- Heero! O que você está fazendo no telefone do meu marido?

- Onde você está?

- Eu? Ahn... Eu estou... Num bar, um bar muito bom, chamado Clube Dadri, conhece?

- Me espere, aí, estou a caminho! – Heero pegou o casaco e saiu correndo de casa, pegou o primeiro táxi que lhe apareceu na frente e seguiu o mais rápido possível para o tal bar, não era muito longe, mas ainda assim seria difícil bancar o táxi...

Quando chegou no Clube Dadri, já passava de meia-noite e meia, o lugar estava agitado, pessoas saiam e entravam a todo instante, ele entrou, relutante, nunca estivera num lugar daqueles, pelo menos, não em tão altas horas...

Relena estava sentada no balcão, um copo numa mão, a cabeça apoiada na outra, estava tão bêbada que nem percebeu quando Heero se aproximou.

- Relena, vamos sair daqui!

- Ah! Sim... Vamos sair daqui... – ele agarrou seu braço e a apoiou da melhor forma possível, o corpo dela estava pesado e completamente sem coordenação.

- Onde está seu carro?

- Carro? Está? Hum... – de repente ela saiu correndo e, na escuridão da noite, Heero perdeu-a de vista, ele se amaldiçoou milhões de vezes por isso.

Os minutos passaram e, por mais que olhasse e procurasse, Heero não a encontrava. Foi quando viu os faróis de um carro vindo em sua direção, era Relena, ela ia passar reto por ele, mas Heero agarrou na porta, trancada. O que fazer? Não podia deixá-la dirigir bêbada! Era certeza de um acidente.

Obrigado a desistir, Heero observou enquanto o carro dobrava a esquina, suspirou, pensava em pegar um ônibus quando ouviu o som, terrível, de uma freada brusca. Correu, correu o máximo que pôde, sabendo que podia ser Relena, que ela podia ter se acidentado.

A rua se encontrava praticamente deserta, a não ser pelo carro parado sobre a linha de pedestres e o corpo estirado alguns centímetros em frente a ele, Heero sentiu-se frustrado, era uma situação complicada, perguntou-se se devia ir embora e deixar que a polícia resolvesse a confusão quando chegasse, mas o seu subconsciente gritou, gritou que ele não podia deixar Relena ser presa.

Aproximou-se do carro, a jovem dormia, ainda agarrada ao volante, Heero sabia que alguém devia ser culpado por aquele acidente e que esse alguém não podia ser Relena, ele pegou-a no colo e correu até o ponto de táxi mais próximo.

- Leve-a para este endereço. – Heero colocou Relena no banco de trás do carro e entregou um pedaço de papel ao motorista. – Aqui está todo o meu dinheiro, espero que seja o suficiente, senão, por favor, ligue nesse número amanhã! – ele entregou mais um papel ao motorista, juntamente com o dinheiro e voltou correndo para a "cena do crime".

O motorista do táxi só pôde assistir, estupefato, e, logo em seguida, partir para o endereço que lhe havia sido entregue.

Heero verificou que a vítima do acidente encontrava-se morta e foi aí que percebeu o quão complexa era aquela situação. Sem saída, ele apenas entrou no carro, colocou o sinto e, deitando-se sobre o volante, esperou a chegada da polícia.


	12. A Realidade

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Alô, alô, gente bacana! XD Cruz credo o que aconteceu com essa criatura?! Pois é, pois é... Minhas sinceras desculpas por ter desaparecido, mas eu estou com sérios problemas amorosos... T.T Não se preocupem isso vai se resolver! Para compensar a demora trago hoje um capítulo um pouco mais longo que o normal. :)

Agradecimentos!!! **winry **pois é, as coisas sempre esquentam... Bom, estamos na parte mais "conflitante" da história... Logo, logo os problemas começarão a ser resolvidos, espero. . . **Miyavi Kikumaru **huiahuia eu estava online quando você postou Sinners e assim que eu recebi o e-mail já li e comentei. Quanto a tragédia... Bem... A Relena é só uma garota normal coitada! Ela tem todo direito de ficar bêbada e atropelar os outros... Oh my... O que eu estou dizendo? XD É isso, obrigada por comentar! Beijões!

Boa leitura, pessoal! Em no máximo 15 dias o capítulo 13 tá por aqui! Comentem POR FAVOR!!!

12. A Realidade

Um vento frio arrepiou toda a pele dela, aquela pele branca que mais parecia a pele de um anjo, as cortinas brancas esvoaçavam e a presença de uma segunda pessoa era quase que inexistente, mas ela estava lá, sentada na poltrona, no fundo da sala, os olhos fixos naquele anjo enquanto o vento o acariciava.

De repente, o anjo se move, espreguiçando-se, retira algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto e abre, lentamente, os olhos, a cabeça doía e por mais que se esforçasse não lembrava nada do que acontecera na última noite.

- Bom dia, princesa! – a figura levanta-se da poltrona apenas para sentar-se, de novo, na beirada da cama.

- Que dor de cabeça... – murmura Relena ainda meio adormecida.

- Vou pegar um remédio para você... – a figura caminha em direção à porta.

- Espera! – a loira senta-se, chamando a atenção da figura de volta para ela. – Shaya? Eu estou na sua casa?

- Sim. – a morena parece confusa.

- Não vai me dizer que nós... – Shaya abana a cabeça.

- Relena, por favor, eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa!

- Que tipo?

- Uma estupradora.

- Oh, não! Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça! Eu só não me lembro de ter vindo para cá em nenhum momento ontem...

- E nem deveria! Você chegou aqui, de madrugada, dormindo bêbada num táxi.

- O quê?! Céus! – Relena deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo. – Agora estou me lembrando...

- Enfim! – Shaya voltou a sentar-se na beirada da cama.

- Eu me desentendi com Bernard e decidi ir a um bar beber, literalmente, as minhas mágoas... Foi aí que, tentando telefonar para o Bernard, eu liguei para o Heero... – ela parou, tentando lembrar-se. – Ele foi até lá me ajudar e eu fugi dele de carro... Depois disso, devo ter pego no sono, não me lembro de mais nada...

- Bom, acho que isso não importa no momento porque... – Shaya arremessou o jornal do dia sobre Relena.

- Oh, não... Não! Shaya, fui eu quem atropelou aquela pessoa! Não podem prender o Heero! – Relena olhava, incrédula, para o jornal.

- Relena, meu bem, você não está entendendo... – a morena aproximou-se para explicar melhor. – o Heero, ele colocou você num táxi, mandou você para cá e assumiu seu lugar como o responsável pelo acidente.

- Não... Não... Por que ele faria isso por uma idiota como eu? – os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas, Shaya limpou algumas.

- Se você soubesse como é fácil amar você... Digo por experiência própria. – a morena piscou.

- Ah, Shaya... – Relena abraçou a amiga.

- Recomponha-se, nós temos alguém para visitar na delegacia...

* * *

- Que vacilo hein, meu chapa? – um homem sujo e descabelado colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Heero. – Dormir ao volante e com o carro em alta velocidade! O cara tem que ser muito burro! – o homem desatou a rir. – Você deve ser um tremendo fracassado. Isso sim! 

Heero apertou as barras de ferro da cela, não se importava tanto assim em estar preso, mas seu companheiro de cela não era a pessoa mais agradável do mundo.

- Yuy! – o policial aproximou-se. – Visita para você! – Heero não disse nada, ele sabia quem era a sua visita e sabia para quê ela viera e, como sempre, já tinha se preparado.

- Heero! – a jovem abraçou-o, não era como se não se vissem há tempos, mas ela queria assegurar-se de que ele estava inteiro.

- Então, Yuy? Largou mão de uma beleza dessas para apostar corridas ilegais por aí? – o delegado atacou.

- Delegado, o Heero não tem culpa de nada! Fui eu quem causou aquele acidente! – Relena tomou a frente.

- Não me diga! – o delegado acendeu um cigarro. – O que você me diz, Yuy?

- Eu não vou deixar uma inocente ser culpada por meus atos. – ele respondeu, nem uma ponta de emoção na voz.

- Muito bom, Yuy, é o tipo de sujeito que eu admiro! – o delegado sorriu. – Podem levá-lo!

A última coisa que Heero viu, antes de ser arrastado de volta à sua cela, foram os olhos úmidos e suplicantes de Relena.

- Delegado, permita que a Sra. Hacab entre para conversar em particular com o Sr. Yuy. – pediu Shaya que tinha ficado calada até o momento.

- Hum... – o homem olhou para as duas em dúvida. – Está bem, cinco minutos!

Um oficial acompanhou Relena através dos corredores sujos da delegacia, de ambos os lados homens magros e maltratados assobiavam para ele e esticavam as mãos tentando tocá-la, o oficial, para desespero da jovem, nada fazia.

- Olha, olha! O disk putas parece estar funcionando direito! – mal terminou de falar isso o homem foi acertado por um soco violento, para Heero, aquela fora a gota d'água.

- Isso vai para sua ficha, Yuy! – gritou o oficial afastando-se para que o casal pudesse conversar.

- Por que está fazendo isso por mim? – o olhar dela continha um certo desespero.

- O campeonato está se aproximando... – ele comentou, as costas voltadas para ela.

- Não mude de assunto, Heero Yuy!

- Ensaie com Miguel e ganhe o ouro. – ele tentou soar gentil.

- Do que você está falando? Eu não posso dançar com ninguém além de você!

- Sim, você pode! – ele voltou-se para ela, tinha fogo nos olhos e Relena recuou.

- É? E quem eu vou amar? – ela perguntou, sincera.

- Ame Shaya, todos sabem que vocês tiveram um caso.

- Como...?

- Não sou idiota, Relena. – ele voltou a dar-lhe as costas.

- Ótimo! Pois fique trancado aí e aprenda a ter um pouco mais de sentimentos! – ela gritou antes de ir embora.

- É, amigo, agora você é um fracassado solteiro... – o homem levantou-se ainda meio zonzo do soco, mas acabou levando foi um belo chute. Se era para ficar preso, Heero ficaria, pelo menos, em silêncio.


	13. A Verdade

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Ohayou, minna-san! Cá estamos mais uma vez. Os meus problemas estão aos poucos se resolvendo e, dessa forma, vou voltar a postar a fic todo domingo... Mas hoje é sábado! É, hoje é sabado... XD É que vou posar na minha vó e lá não tem computador então talvez não pudesse postar amanhã... Resolvi adiantar!

Agradecimentos: **winry **deculpa se você não gostou da minha idéia, mas é que eu achei que a Relena precisava de alguém que a tivesse apoiado enquanto o Heero não estava por perto e, sendo eu uma criatura fã de Shoujo-ai e Yuri eu criei esse "affair" entre as duas. Não fique brava! A Relena nunca deixou de amar o Heero, e nunca vai deixar! A pobre da Shaya é quem vai sair perdendo, mas ela é forte tenho certeza! XD **Miyavi Kikumaru **desculpa! Todo mundo me chamando de má... Oh, céus... O.O Bom, a situação vai se resolver logo, logo, mas não hoje, hoje ela vai complicar um pouco mais... XD Eu sou tão perversa!

Boa leitura e deixem seus coments e opiniões!!!

13. A Verdade

- Relena, - Shaya colocou um prato de salada sobre a mesa, sua acompanhante ergueu os olhos do folheto que tinha nas mãos. – Acho que está na hora de você contar a ele.

- Contar? Não... Eu não posso contar... Ele me mataria!

- Por isso mesmo eu acho que, agora, que ele está "atrás das grades" seja o momento certo. – a morena sentou-se e puxou a cadeira.

- Você quer que eu me aproveite do fato de ele estar preso?

- De certo modo. – Relena suspirou. – O quê? Isso não seria crime nenhum, Relena. Crime seria você esconder isso dele pra sempre!

- Eu não sei...

- Ele precisa saber.

- Não, não precisa...

- Relena! – Shaya ergueu os olhos da comida.

- Ah, Shaya... – os olhos de Relena estavam trêmulos, ela não queria chorar, mas a situação não era nada simples. – Como contarei isso a ele?

- Eu sei que é, terrivelmente, complicado, mas você já deveria ter pensado nisso quando tomou sua decisão, cinco anos atrás.

- É, você tem razão... Mas ainda assim... Não sei como vou fazer.

* * *

Heero entrou na sala de interrogatórios, não fazia idéia do que ela queria e muito menos o porquê da conversa ter de ser particular, já não haviam discutido o suficiente? 

De um jeito ou de outro ela estava lá, parecia nervosa, desconfortável e ele não estava muito melhor, a falta de liberdade da vida na prisão o estava estressando.

- Oi. – ela cumprimentou, um sorriso discreto apareceu em seu rosto por alguns poucos segundos.

- O que você quer? – ele sentou-se em frente à ela.

- Por que você me trata assim?

- Hmph! – ele cruzou os braços como de costume, mas um sentimento de culpa ainda pairava em sua cabeça. Relena suspirou.

- Vou me divorciar... – ela tinha o olhar distante, nas paredes escuras da sala. Heero não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

- E...?

- Achei que você gostaria de saber.

- Você não tem a obrigação de me contar detalhes da sua vida. – ele permaneceu indiferente.

- E se tiver relação a você? – ela observou enquanto a sobrancelha esquerda dele arqueava, ela o fisgara.

- Isso não muda nada. Você não é obrigada a me contar. – o tom dele era sincero, mas tinha uma ponta de curiosidade, e Relena percebeu.

- Você já pensou na possibilidade de casar e ter uma família? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Que espécie de pergunta é essa?

- Apenas responda, sim?

- Montar planos para um futuro que é incerto é perda de tempo.

- Entendo... E agora que está aqui e não tem nada melhor para fazer? Seria perda de tempo parar cinco minutos e pensar nisso?

- Por que está insistindo tanto nesse assunto? – ele começou a irritar-se.

- Porque por mais que você não queira ter uma família... _Eu _quero ter uma família _com _você! – ela ergueu um pouco a voz para dar ênfase.

- Quando foi que lhe disse que não queria uma família?

- Bom, eu supus... Considerando que você nunca terminava o que nós começávamos... Se é que dá para considerar aquilo um começo...

- Esse assunto de novo! Desculpe se não correspondi às suas expectativas!

- Não devíamos estar falando disso... – ela murmurou cabisbaixa.

- Que tal ir direto ao ponto? – ele recostou-se na cadeira em sinal de que estava prestando toda atenção à ela.

- Heero, Scott é seu filho. – ela fechou os olhos, com força, temendo a resposta e, quando voltou a abri-los, Heero fitava-a incrédulo.

- Relena, - ele começou com um ar preocupado. – você tem certeza do que está dizendo?

- Tenho. – ela assegurou.

- Mas, como? Se nós não... – ele fôra pego voltando aquele mesmo tema de sempre.

- Eu descobri quem era seu médico e o subornei... Eu sei que é errado, mas... Por favor, entenda! Eu precisava, de algum modo, ter você perto de mim...

- E depois?

- Depois eu fiz uma inseminação.

- Isso é roubo de sêmen, Relena, eu posso processá-la!

- Eu entenderei, perfeitamente, se você o fizer... E se não o fizer ficarei muito grata... Eu não vou exigir pensão nem nada... Eu só contei porque achei que você deveria saber...

Heero passou as mãos pelo cabelo, como fôra parar no meio de tamanha confusão?

- Dê-nos uma chance. – Relena retomou, segurando as mãos dele, que, agora, repousavam sobre a mesa. Ele apertou, de leve, as mãos dela e lembrou-se das palavras de Shaya certa vez:

"A possibilidade de sermos felizes, muitas vezes, nos assusta, mas nós não podemos enrolar muito para agarrá-la porque ninguém vive para sempre e quando você se decidir pode ser tarde demais".


	14. O Grande Dia Parte 1

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **People, eu não gostei muito deste capítulo... Achei que ficaria melhor, sei lá! Um pouco de tensão no ar! O.O Mais?! Pois é... XD

Agradecimentos: **Nocturn **obrigada por comentar! Infelizmente o Heero não vai pilotar um gundam nesta fic... Você já leu a antecessora dela _Infindável _? Se você não leu, dê uma olhadinha e deixe seu comentário! Foi a minha primeira tentativa no mundo da "ação e aventura". XD / **winry **obrigada por me perdoar... Eu simplesmente não resisti a colocar um pouco de shoujo-ai... XD Sabe que nem eu sei quanto tempo o Heero vai ficar preso? Porque eu não entendo nada de leis e essas chatices todas... O.O' Veremos... / **Miyavi Kikumaru **essa Relena é esperta mesmo né? XD Quanto ao final feliz... Como a minha vida não anda muito feliz não sei se estarei inspirada para escrevê-lo, vamos torcer para que as coisas melhorem...

Boa leitura! Deixem sua opinião! ;)

14. O Grande Dia – Parte 1

- Miguel, você pegou meus sapatos? – Relena andava pelo escritório naquela correria típica dos dias de competição. – Shaya, Scott está com você?

- Está, nós vamos tomar um sorvete e depois vamos "fazer uma horinha" antes de ir assistir vocês.

- A mamãe vai ganhar! – exclamou o pequeno num tom confiante.

- Ainda é muito cedo para saber! – Relena ajoelhou-se e depositou um beijo na testa de Scott. – Tchau, meu amor. Comporte-se! – ela acrescentou saindo em disparada.

- Ela parece nervosa. – comentou Shaya.

- Está mais preocupada com as apresentações dos alunos do que com a nossa. – comentou Miguel. – _Hasta __la__ vista!_ – gritou já da porta.

- Tchau! – gritou Shaya. – Vamos, Scott, não temos muito tempo.

-------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

- Como está? – Ofélia colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Relena.

- Não sei. – respondeu a jovem deixando transparecer certa insegurança.

- Onde está Miguel?

- Se aquecendo...

- Respire fundo, Relena, tudo vai dar certo.

- Nós não devíamos participar, eu e o Miguel formamos um péssimo casal...

- Ora essa! Deixe disso! Vocês fizeram grandes progressos desde que o Heero... – Ofélia limpou a garganta. – Bem, desde que você e Miguel voltaram a dançar juntos.

- Grandes progressos... – retrucou Relena ironicamente.

- Não duvide de mim! – houve uma pausa, havia certa tensão no ar. – Como vamos até agora?

- Lisa e Johan passaram para as finais do grupo de iniciantes.

- Ótimo! Isso não é maravilhoso? – Relena suspirou.

-------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

- Shaya, por que não podemos comer o sorvete na lanchonete? Comer no carro é difícil... – comentou Scott esbarrando o sorvete nas bochechas pela centésima vez.

- Se comêssemos na lanchonete não daria tempo! – a morena não tirava os olhos da rua.

- E agora vai dar tempo?

- Claro! Agora termine o sorvete porque nós não podemos chegar lá lambuzados, certo?

- Certo! É uma missão secreta não é?

- Não fale alto, alguém pode ouvir! – Shaya brincou sussurrando. – Não esqueça que nós somos agentes em missão... – Scott sorriu.

-------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

E, agora, a competição de nível profissional! – gritou o locutor caminhando pelo salão.

- É agora! É agora! – gritou uma das alunas para Relena.

- Onde está Miguel?

- Vá, querida, vou procurá-lo. – Ofélia empurrou, levemente, Relena em direção à pista. – Onde está Miguel?

- Eu não sei! Ele estava no aquecimento perto do camarim masculino. – a aluna respondeu.

- Corra até lá e chame-o! Relena já está entrando!

Relena caminhou com elegância até seu lugar no salão, as pernas tremiam, o coração estava disparado e para piorar ela estava sozinha, não havia sinal de Miguel.

- Número 109! Número 109! Onde está seu parceiro? – o locutor perguntou, Relena olhou para ele sem saber o que fazer. – Número 109! Número 109! Sua parceira já encontrasse na pista de dança! Número 109!


	15. O Grande Dia Parte 2

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Yo, minna-san! O capítulo de hoje foi muito divertido de escrever, por isso espero que vocês se divirtam lendo também! ;)

Agradecimentos: **winry **eu sei que vocês querem um final feliz! Final feliz, final feliz! Mas minha especialidade são os finais tristes... XD Não se preocupe vou fazer um esforço especial por vocês todas. / **Nocturn **fico feliz que você tenha gostado de _Infindável, _menos do final... El Tango provavelmente terá um final mais alegrinho. XD Desculpa, se o capítulo ficou meio pequeno é que às vezes não tem como escrever muito... / **Rayara-chan **que saudades! Tava ficando preocupada com você... Espero que você supere os seus problemas pois eu mesma estou superando os meus... O amor é um negócio complicado, né? XD

Boa leitura à todos e por favor deixem sua opinião!!

15. O Grande Dia – Parte 2

Os olhos de Relena percorriam a pista de dança, sem rumo, as entradas e saídas e a platéia, Miguel não estava em lugar algum.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – Scott gritou da entrada, Shaya logo atrás dele, Relena perguntou-se porque eles não haviam se atrasado um pouco mais, ela não se importaria se eles tivessem perdido aquele espetáculo em que ela permanecia sozinha no meio da pista.

-Lamento, senhorita, mas teremos de dar início. – comentou o locutor olhando, piedosamente, para Relena cujos olhos, agora, molhados continuavam a percorrer cada centímetro do local.

- Por favor, - ela cerrou os olhos em oração. – por favor, nós demos tão duro para estar aqui hoje... Não permita que isso aconteça...

Relena sentiu as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto secarem, a música começou a tocar, aquela leve melodia, típica de uma valsa e, de repente, ela abriu os olhos e ele estava lá, sua respiração era calma e seu olhar confiante.

- Heero... – ela sussurrou, ele colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dela, silenciando-a e os dois começaram a dançar.

Valsa, quickstep, rumba e por fim o tango, Relena esquecera, completamente, a vergonha pela qual passara e até mesmo que estava competindo, naquele momento, concentrava-se, apenas, em estar ali.

Quando a música acabou, deixou escapar um suspiro, não de alívio, mas de pena por aquele momento único ter acabado.

- O que houve com Miguel? – ela perguntou discretamente.

- Torceu o tornozelo.

- E você? Como chegou aqui? – ele sinalizou a platéia com a cabeça, lá, Shaya sorria satisfeita.

- Agora, os resultados! – gritou o locutor. – Passam para a próxima fase os seguintes casais: número 105, número 107 e número 108! Número 109, lamento informar que foram desclassificados.

- O quê?! – gritou Ofélia entrando exaltada na pista. – Por que desclassificados?! – ela gestualizava com raiva, Heero e Relena aproximaram-se, o locutor fitava-os nervoso.

- O senhor não é Miguel! – um dos jurados atacou, levantando-se de sua cadeira e apontando para Heero.

- Miguel torceu o tornozelo no aquecimento! – retrucou Ofélia.

- Isso não me diz respeito. O que importa é que quem conduziu esta jovem foi alguém que não está registrado na competição.

- Mas que petulância! Se o problema é esse, registraremos ele agora mesmo! – Ofélia caminhou em direção aos computadores do júri.

- Isso não é permitido, minha senhora. – um segurança alto barrou a passagem.

- Ora essa! Você vai ver o que não é permitido...

- Ofélia, pare! Vamos deixar isso pra lá. – Relena puxou-a.

- Não! Quero que esses filhos-da-mãe reconheçam que vocês foram os melhores! Vocês estavam esplêndidos! – Ofélia tentou justificar.

- Bom, devo reconhecer que, realmente, vocês são competidores fortes e, se não tivessem sido desclassificados, poderiam ser um dos vencedores.

- Competidores fortes?! Como assim "competidores fortes"?! Eles são os melhores! Isso sim! – Ofélia insistia irritada.

- Ofélia, vamos... Não adianta insistir... – pediu Relena.

- Escute essa jovem minha senhora. Por favor, retire-se. – a platéia começou a vaiar o júri e foi debaixo de tais vaias que Relena, Heero e Ofélia deixaram o salão.


	16. Noite Chuvosa

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Tantantantam! Estamos chegando na reta final! Que triste... Buá! Mas bem, no capítulo de hoje, um pouco de romance para meus amados leitores e leitoras!

Agradecimentos: **winry **você vai ter que esperar pelo final feliz! Mas não se preocupe ele provavelmente virá... / **Yamanaka Nocturn Minato **espero ter ajudado em alguma coisa com aquele e-mail... XD Dei uma olhada na fic, mas como ela é de Naruto e eu não sei nada de Naruto acho que não vou poder estar lendo... De qualquer forma me avise quando escrever outra fic:D / **Jane Empress of Wolfs **seu comentário me deixou MUITO feliz! Leia _Infindável _quando tiver um tempinho e deixe sua opinião, sim? Você tem alguma fic publicada? Vou dar uma olhadinha e se for de algum anime/mangá que eu conheça vou estar lendo e comentando, ok? Beijokas!

Boa leitura pessoal! E comentem!

16. Noite Chuvosa

Heero observava a chuva bater, na janela, os desenhos delicados que os pingos faziam no vidro. Shadow apoiou a cabeça, na perna dele, e resmungou, entediada, pelo visto a chuva só pioraria...

O vento começou a ficar mais forte, as árvores curvavam-se à favor dele, de repente, na rua deserta, apareceu um carro, ele vinha numa velocidade cada vez mais baixa até que parou, em frente ao edifício em que Heero morava.

Shadow ergueu as orelhas, interessada, e olhou para Heero, mas ele continuava sério.

A porta do carro se abriu e saiu um guarda-chuva amarelo. O guarda-chuva caminhou, até a porta, e começou a bater, o vento e a chuva ficavam cada vez mais fortes.

Heero suspirou, levantando-se da cadeira e saindo, desceu as escadas até o hall de entrada e abriu a porta.

- Posso subir? – Relena gritou em meio aos trovões que começavam a se fazer ouvir. Ele apenas abriu mais a porta e estendeu o braço em direção à escada. – Obrigada.

- Café? – ele perguntou assim que os dois entraram no apartamento.

- Adoraria. – ela se abraçou para livrar-se do frio, dos joelhos para baixo estava encharcada. – Não se preocupe, hoje, eu não vim para desabafar. – riu, lembrando-se da última visita que fizera a ele. Heero nada disse.

- Então? – ele perguntou estendendo a xícara à ela.

- Meu divórcio saiu hoje. – ela balançava a xícara nas mãos e observava a reação do líquido. – Eu estava tão feliz, mas não sabia para quem contar... Como você era quem morava mais perto eu resolvi passar aqui. – a expressão no rosto dele dizia tudo. – A quem eu quero enganar? – Relena sorriu. – A verdade é que você era minha primeira opção. – para a surpresa dela, ele sorriu.

- Parabéns.

- É horrível não é? Alguém estar feliz com o próprio divórcio... – ela soltou uma risada desconfortável.

- Não, mas na maioria das vezes quem fica feliz com o divórcio é o homem.

- Talvez seja por isso que me sinto tão estranha... Bom, não quero incomodar mais, então acho que já vou indo... – ela devolveu a xícara para ele. – Obrigada pelo café e, como sempre, por me ouvir. – e com isso ela saiu.

Heero sentiu uma sensação estranha ao ver a porta fechar-se, era como se houvesse algo faltando, como se houvesse um vazio muito grande.

Shadow latiu, tirando-o de seus pensamentos, a porta se abriu e uma Relena encharcada estava de volta ao apartamento.

- Parece que a chuva aumentou demais... – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Venha, precisa tirar essa roupa.

- Oh, não! Não se incomode.

- Me incomodarei muito mais se deixar que pegue uma pneumonia. Venha. – ele foi em direção ao quarto, ela seguiu-o.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele consentiu. – Você teve outra pessoa nesses últimos cinco anos? – ele parou de fuçar nas gavetas e voltou-se para ela.

- Não. – houve uma pausa, a respiração dela acelerou diante da proximidade dele e debaixo de seu olhar penetrante. – Eu nunca deixei de te amar, Relena. – a voz dele era quase um sussurro, os olhos brilhavam com o desejo há muito contido, Relena percebeu e calafrios percorreram todo seu corpo.

- Eu também nunca deixei de te amar apesar de tudo... – ela confessou.

Do lado de fora, um raio caiu, todo o bairro ficou sem luz. Apenas a lua pôde presenciar o beijo daquele casal apaixonado.


	17. Laços que nos Unem

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Tem um monte de gente querendo saber como o Heero saiu da cadeia e sabem, é uma ótima pergunta! XD Sério eu não sei, mas suponho que Shaya tenha pago a fiança, huahua. Bom, vamos logo com isso. Agradecimentos: **Jane Empress of Wolfs **obrigada do coração por ler e comentar em Infindável! Eu li o primeiro capítulo da sua fic, mas não tive tempo ainda para ler os outros. Fico feliz que seu coração tenha acelerado no final, é exatamente essa a sensação que eu quero transmitir aos meus leitores, me sinto realizada, ai que emoção! XD / **winry **todas as respostas para as suas perguntas estão no capítulo de hoje! Credo, ficou parecendo locutor de alguma coisa, propaganda de novela talvez, eu hein/ **Yamanaka Nocturn Minato **desculpa se você achou o capítulo pequeno, mas eu faço o que eu posso né? XD Que bom que o meu e-mail ajudou em alguma coisa, desejo sorte com a sua fic e que você tenha muitos comentários/ **Rayara-chan **não sei se vou escrever mais fics desse casal maravilhoso, mas nunca digo nunca então, não perca as esperanças! Quero ler uma fic sua logo mais, hein? Vê se se inspira! XD / **Miyavi Kikumaru **que saudade mulher de Deus! Abençoado seja o feriado, não? huahua O final feliz provavelmente virá ainda mais agora que eu acho que estou me apaixonando... Ai, ai, lá vai a Scath de novo... XD

Boa leitura pessoal e continuem comentando, vocês me fazem a ficwriter mais feliz do mundo!

17. Laços que nos Unem

Heero tocava piano como ninguém, ele, literalmente, colocava seu coração naquilo e mesmo depois que as aulas acabavam ele continuava lá tocando o que seu coração lhe mandasse, mas naquele dia, Relena tinha outros planos para ele...

- Heero, - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. – tenho um encontro muito importante, hoje, com uma das melhores escolas de dança do país e preciso que você cuide do Scott até eu estar de volta amanhã.

- O quê?! – ele quase caiu do banco. – Amanhã? Você quer que eu fique com ele _até amanhã_?!

- É só um dia, Heero! Não é uma semana nem nada. – ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou, aborrecida, para ele. – E, depois, ele é _seu_ filho também! – Heero revirou os olhos. – Vamos... Tente se entender com ele... Por favor? – ele suspirou.

- Está bem...

- Eu te amo! – ela beijou-o antes de sair. Heero continuou parado, onde ela o deixara, remoendo tudo o que ouvira.

* * *

- Mamãe disse que eu vou dormir na sua casa hoje. – essas foram as primeiras palavras de Scott quando Heero chegou para buscá-lo. 

- É... – o mais velho concordou um tanto embaraçado. – Sua mala já está pronta?

- Já. – Scott estava, visivelmente, radiante enquanto Heero sentia-se, completamente, deslocado.

- Onde você quer ir?

- Posso escolher qualquer lugar? – Heero concordou. – Mesmo?!

- Sim. – o sorriso de Scott se alargou.

- Então eu quero ir no parque jogar bola!

- Está bem, vamos. – Heero tirou a mochila das mãos do garoto e jogou-a sobre os ombros.

* * *

O parque estava, praticamente, vazio exceto por uma mãe brincando com os filhos e um senhor de cabelos brancos sentado, no banco, apreciando a paisagem. 

Heero parou, na entrada do parque, observando o vento mover as folhas das árvores e a água do lago, pela primeira vez desde que Relena lhe pedira para ficar com Scott ele sentiu-se em paz.

- Heero! – Scott chamava-o de longe. – Rápido! – bradou ansioso.

O jovem desviou o olhar das árvores e aproximou-se do pequeno, logo, já estavam envolvidos jogando um jogo que não era nenhum em particular, não era futebol, nem vôlei, nem basquete... De repente, Scott chutou a bola para o lado errado e ela foi parar nos pés do velho, este curvou-se lentamente segurando firme a bola e observando enquanto Scott se aproximava seguido a distância por Heero.

- O senhor pode devolver a minha bola? – pediu Scott como a mãe, certa vez, o ensinara.

- Ora, mas é claro! – respondeu o velho entregando-lhe o brinquedo.

- Desculpe. – disse Heero aproximando-se dos dois.

- Não há problema. É bom ver que o senhor educou tão bem seu filho. – o homem comentou sincero. – Agora, eu vou me retirar, com licença. – ele levantou-se e saiu, caminhando por entre as árvores.

Scott ergueu os olhos para Heero que parecia paralisado, os olhos atarraxados naquele estranho senhor enquanto ele se afastava. Scott lançou mais um olhar para o velho e voltou-se para Heero novamente.

- Eu sou seu filho? – Heero foi, bruscamente, tirado de seus pensamentos e olhou para o pequeno, perplexo.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu ia gostar de ser seu filho. Meu pai está sempre viajando, ele nunca me trouxe ao parque... – o menino confessou. – Você vai casar com a minha mãe, não é?

- Eu...

- Ela gosta de você e eu queria que vocês casassem para você ser meu pai.

- Eu não preciso casar com sua mãe para ser seu pai. – Heero, finalmente, conseguiu dizer.

- Não?

- Não. Eu sempre fui seu pai, só que eu não pude conhecer você antes.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu era um idiota. Um completo idiota... – ele murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para Scott. – Vamos? Está ficando tarde.

E assim os dois caminharam, de mãos dadas, até o carro. Quem os visse jamais diria que eles tinham acabado de descobrir os laços que os uniam, pois eles pareciam os melhores amigos do mundo, não, eles pareciam muito mais, pareciam pai e filho.


	18. Flores e Vinho

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **E chegamos ao penúltimo capítulo! Sabem que é até triste pensar que a fic está acabando? T.T Mas tudo tem um fim certo? E eu também não ia gostar de passar o resto da vida nessa mesma fic. XD Thanks to: **Jane Empress of Wolfs **obrigada pelo comentário! Foi relamente difícil fazer o Scott aceitar o Heero de um modo que fosse natural... Acho que consegui! Ufa / **Nocturn **fico feliz que você está pensando numa fic de gundam! Trate de escrever logo e me avise quando postar, estou louca para ler. / **Miyavi Kikumaru **obrigada pelo comentário! Relações familiares não são meu forte por isso fiquei muito feliz de saber que consegui comovê-la! A fic está acabando... Não é triste? Ai, ai, ai... / **Rayara-chan **gostinho de quero mais? Aqui está mais um capítulo! Boa leitura e obrigadíssima pelos comentários/ **winry **fico feliz que tenha gostado! Estamos na reta final então espero que você goste dos últimos capítulos também.

Boa leitura, pessoal! Comentem, please!

18. Flores e Vinho

Ofélia olhou com orgulho para o cartaz que acabara de pregar na parede, em dois meses eles estariam viajando para Toronto para, mais uma vez, disputar o campeonato mundial.

- Eu ainda não acredito que vamos disputar o nosso segundo campeonato mundial! – ela comentou com Relena, animação presente e, cada uma de suas palavras.

A jovem ergueu os olhos das fichas que preenchia, olhou, demoradamente, para o cartaz e suspirou.

- Só espero que tenham mudado aqueles jurados! – Ofélia brandia os punhos enquanto falava.

- É, espero que sim... – Relena voltou a escrever.

- O que houve? – a mais velha sentou-se perto dela e colocou a mão em seu ombro, uma expressão preocupada.

- Hoje faz um ano que eu e o Heero estamos juntos e tudo que ele me mandou foi um buquê de flores...

- Pelo menos ele não se esqueceu.

- Eu só queria que ele estivesse aqui... – Relena comentou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Ora... Você sente mesmo a falta dele, não é?

- Eu sou uma idiota, por que estou chorando? Faz só dois dias que ele viajou... Bernard passava meses nas colônias e eu nem me preocupava...

- Isso mostra o quanto você amava seu ex-marido. – Ofélia riu.

- Pois é... – Relena não pode evitar uma risada. – Obrigada, Ofélia, por me animar.

- Até parece que eu fiz grandes coisas... – a mais velha saiu da sala.

O telefone tocou, Relena esticou o braço, as costas estralaram em protesto.

- Alô?

- Relena? É a Shaya!

- Shaya! Que bom falar com você!

- Puxa, achei que você estaria desanimada, afinal é o aniversário de vocês e o Heero está viajando, mas fico feliz em perceber que me enganei.

- Eu estou um pouco pra baixo, embora a Ofélia já tenha me animado bastante.

- Estou ligando porque hoje é noite de tango no La Sierra e eu fiz uma ótima reserva, quer ir?

- Eu tenho uma aula das sete às oito. Você se incomoda se eu chegar lá por oito e meia?

- Claro que não! Eu mesma não poderei chegar muito cedo e temos que pegar a mesa até às nove. Agradeço se você chegar antes disso...

- Combinado então. Te vejo mais tarde!

- Até!

Relena colocou o telefone no gancho e levantou-se, preparando-se para a próxima aula.

* * *

- Boa noite. – Relena cumprimentou o recepcionista. – Tenho uma reserva em nome de Shaya.

- Aqui está! – comentou o homem deslizando o dedo em seu bloquinho. – Venha comigo, por favor.

O restaurante estava cheio, mas não era um lugar grande, havia no máximo quinze mesas com duas cadeiras cada, algumas haviam sido postas lado a lado para acomodar grupos maiores. A mesa que Shaya havia reservado era a melhor da casa, bem em frente ao palco, praticamente impossível de se reservar, Relena ficou admirada.

A jovem sentou-se e aceitou o cardápio que lhe era oferecido, folhou-o e decidiu pedir um cálice de vinho enquanto esperava por Shaya, porém quem sentou, em frente à ela, minutos depois, foi alguém que ela jamais esperava...

- Bernard! O que faz aqui?

- Vim jantar com a minha irmã, é aniversário dela e você?

- Ah, mande meus parabéns para Rute. Eu estou esperando uma amiga, ela fez a reserva e me convidou.

- Então quer dizer que o piloto lhe deu um fora.

- Ele tem nome, Bernard, e não, ele não me deu um fora, só está viajando. – Relena retrucou tentando não perder a calma.

- Vejo que ele ainda não pediu sua mão. – Bernard apontou para a mão dela, não tinha nenhum anel.

- Bem, ele só não pediu ainda porque...

- Estava esperando por hoje. – uma voz conhecida completou parando atrás de Relena.

Bernard levantou-se, incomodado com o olhar frio que caíra sobre ele, e saiu extremamente irritado.

- Heero, o que você faz aqui? – a jovem perguntou enquanto ele dava a volta na mesa e sentava-se na cadeira, minutos antes, ocupada por Bernard.

- Vamos deixar isso para depois, agora, - ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo preto. – me responda, Relena, você aceita casar comigo?


	19. Lágrimas e Sorrisos

**NOTAS FINAIS DA AUTORA: **Buá! Chegamos ao último capítulo... E como eu sou muito legal eu não resisiti e esperei mais uma semana antes de postar! Huahauagauauahauauaahaua Credo, não, não vou virar malvada agora na reta final... XD Um pouco de reflexão e comédia neste último capítulo que, não ficou muito grande, mas veio!

Meus agradecimentos do coração a: **Jane Empress of Wolfs **lamento, mas não é dessa vez que o Heero vai casar com você... XD Espero que goste do capítulo. **winry **sim, nos últimos tempos a Lena e o Scott têm morado com o Heero. Até no capítulo de hoje uma das "cenas" acontece no apartamento dele, melhor, deleS. :P **Nocturn **desculpa pelos capítulos pequenos... Mas é que você é um dos poucos leitores que não desanimam diante de um capítulo grandão... XP Bom, você não vai precisar me matar desta vez porque a Relena vai aceitar SIM. Então pode ir guardando seu revólver, faca ou seja lá o que for. XD **Miyavi Kikumaru **você com toda certeza quer me enforcar por essas duas semanas de espera não? XD Você tem razão, a Relena jamais diria não, isso é um fato. O.O' Espero que você goste do final da história!

Boa leitura a todos e para quem ainda não tiver lido, eu tenho publicado um Oneshot de Heero e Relena chamdo _Telefone_ não tem nada a ver com _Infindável _ou _El Tango_, mas ainda assim quando tiverem um tempinho leiam e deixem um coment, ok? Beijokas!

19. Lágrimas e Sorrisos

- Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! – Relena exclamava eufórica olhando-se no espelho, o vestido branco valorizava cada uma de suas curvas, o cabelo estava, elegantemente, preso em um coque e coberto por um leve véu transparente.

- Pois acredite! Você está linda! – Shaya sorriu. – Ele não conseguirá largar de você.

- Não diga besteiras, Shaya. – a noiva respondeu, mas continuava sorrindo.

- Estou falando sério, Relena, agora termine de se arrumar e vamos.

- Shaya, acho que não vou agüentar... É alegria demais!

- Ora... Você esperou por este momento a sua vida toda!

- Eu sei! E é por isso que estou tão nervosa... Não consigo acreditar que esteja mesmo acontecendo... Tenho medo de acordar daqui a algumas horas e perceber que tudo não passou de mais um sonho.

- Chega! Vamos antes que você mude de idéia! – o braço de Relena foi tomado por Shaya que arrastou-a para fora do quarto e em direção ao seu futuro.

* * *

O chão do bosque estava coberto de folhas coloridas com a chegada do outono, na copa das árvores, as mesmas cores se misturavam e o vento fresco soprava amenizando o calor do sol. 

Próximo à uma árvore Heero esperava, ele não sorriu ao vê-la, mas seus olhos brilharam. Relena sorria, o sorriso mais sincero que qualquer um ali já vira e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao vê-lo, o homem que ela tanto amava, esperando por ela.

Um juiz celebrou o casamento, pois Heero afirmou não ser religioso, mas isso não mudou a mágica daquele momento, não fez as folhas pararem de cair ou a brisa gentil deixar de acariciar tudo a sua volta.

Depois da cerimônia, os dois voltaram para casa cavalgando, sentindo tudo de uma maneira completamente nova, afinal, agora, as coisas não eram mais as mesmas, agora, eles não eram mais dois, eles eram um e um seriam para o resto de suas vidas.

* * *

Shadow correu, latindo, para dentro do apartamento, atrás dela vinha um Scott risonho e sem fôlego. 

- Heero! – Relena apareceu na porta do quarto. – Você trouxe outro bicho pra casa?

- É apenas um gatinho, Relena. – ele respondeu sem erguer os olhos do jornal.

- A gente mora num apartamento. – ela constatou desanimada.

- Gatinho! – Scott correu em direção a bola peluda que brincava com o jornal nas mãos de Heero. – Qual o nome dele? – Relena aproximou-se, pegou o felino do colo de Heero e olhou para ele, era tão simpático, com seus olhinhos azuis e seu pelo acinzentado...

- Por que não, Zeus? Ele tem cara de ter um temperamento tão forte quanto o de seu novo dono... – ela lançou um rápido olhar para Heero e sorriu.

- Zeus! – exclamou Scott.

- Ele é sua responsabilidade, espero que saiba. – Relena comentou séria ao colocar o filhote no ombro de Heero.

- Daqui a alguns dias você vai estar se derretendo por ele...

- Eu sei. – ela deu um beijo no marido e saiu.

- O que foi? – perguntou Heero olhando para Scott por cima do jornal, ao mesmo tempo em que Zeus brincava com seu cabelo.

- Posso ficar aqui com você? – o menino perguntou tímido, o mais velho colocou o jornal de lado e concordou, no mesmo instante Scott correu para o seu colo.

Relena observou a cena da porta do quarto e algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, estava grata por tudo que acontecera, tanto as coisas boas quanto as ruins, pois de um jeito ou de outro ela sabia que eles quatro, ou melhor cinco, agora que Zeus havia chegado, ainda seriam felizes por muito, muito tempo ou pelo menos enquanto o apartamento não virasse um zoológico...


End file.
